Summoning Sisters
by Violet Dahlia
Summary: A story based on the Alex Unlimited Series. It takes place after the first book and it is my take on what would happen. Alex is faced with another challenge and another Alex Prime.


Summoning Sisters

She couldn't do it, but she wanted to badly. She would beg and plead to have the ability to do it. But how did she know she _could _summon someone? It was quite impossible, although she had this feeling deep inside her that she could summon someone- or something. She had to try. Slowly, very slowly, she calmed down, slowed her breathing and concentrated. Nothing happened, but it was getting colder. She grabbed her sweatshirt from under her bed and decided to try again. This time she closed her eyes and attempted to summon. Nothing happened.

"Okay, one more time." she thought. She just wouldn't give up.

This time she thought of nothing but a celebrity, Evelyn McNeil, who was her role model. This inspired her to focus. Soon, snowflakes began to fall from nowhere and floated around in her room. She shivered opened her eyes and was astounded. Before her stood the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. These girls were probably even more beautiful than Evelyn McNeil! Suddenly all of the snowflakes disappeared and one certain girl stood right in front of her, so that she could touch the girl if she wanted to.

"Hi." She said in a voice that was as clear as a bell. "My name is Alyson Bethany B-"

"I-I, I'm…I did it!" cried the girl who had summoned.

"What, you haven't done this before?" Alyson said sarcastically. The girl then blushed and felt, well, stupid.

Silence filled the room after Alyson's remark.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" said Alyson.

"Oh, sorry…my name is Alyson too, but you can call me Aly."

"Okay, whatever, so how come you-"

Suddenly, the power went out.

"What the-" cried Alyson, but she did not continue.

"Don't worry, it's been weird lately…. Alyson?" said Aly quietly after a moment.

Then something hit her hard in the head and she heard no more.

"Oh…my…gosh!" exclaimed Gail through excited gasps, "I have to have that top!" and just like that she walked into the shop.

Alex and Chuck exchanged glances.

"Come on." said Chuck, "All we can do is follow her."

"Agreed." replied Alex.

When the two friends entered the shop they saw Gail frantically searching through her purse. Then she took out her wallet and began to count her money after checking the price tag. Alex walked over and examined the top. It was cool, but she would probably never wear it. She wasn't a big fan of tube tops, because for her, they were too revealing. Besides, Alex thought she would look ugly wearing it. Then she looked at the price tag. Forty-five dollars for a tube top! Gail would probably still want it although she had bought a lot already.

"Forty!" screamed Gail. Everyone turned to look at her as Alex and Chuck tried to stifle their laughter. Then Gail said in a barely audible voice "I must have some change in here!"

Without saying a word, Chuck handed Gail a five-dollar bill.

"Are you sure?" asked Gail hesitantly.

"Just take it already!" said Chuck in a funny voice.

Gail laughed and thanked Chuck. Right after, she headed toward the counter to pay for the top.

Alex randomly reflected on the current year. A lot had happened ever since she turned eighteen. She had gone on her first _real_ mission. Real as in actually taking part in the mission instead of sitting in an armored van. Real as in actually _liking_ Alex Prime. Boy, she sure did miss Rachel. Alex would never in a million years forget Rachel or that mission. As for now, life was okay. Of course it could always be better, but Alex was feeling optimistic on this little shopping spree she was on with Gail and Chuck.

Meanwhile, Sec was trying to call Alex because an important mission was underway.

"I try to contact her and what do I get? Nothing!" Sec thought, "I must have her cell number _somewhere_ around here…"

_Come with me,_

_ I can show you the way._

_ Go with me,_

_ And together we'll stay._

_ I-_

"Hello?" Alex said into her cell phone. She absolutely loved Evelyn McNeil's music. She had that song "Together" as her ring tone.

"Where did you put your OTHER phones? The ones the BGO gave you?" This was another way Sec greeted Alex.

"What do you need from me?" Alex droned.

Sec sighed and said, "Come to the BGO right away. Be there around…. 9:00. The meeting is at 9:30 sharp."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there." Then, Alex hung up.

"I gotta go guys." Alex said to Gail and Chuck.

"Aww…well see ya around." Gail said invitingly.

"Yeah, bye!" said Chuck. "Oh, and you'll be at my place Saturday?"

"Yup." Alex said and then she headed toward her car and to the BGO.

'That's weird." Commented Alex. The main entrance was locked. Alarmed, she checked the time. 9:30.

"Shoot!" cried Alex.

"Wait, there's another entrance around here somewhere…" Alex said, talking to herself.

After looking around for a bit, Alex finally found it on the left side of the building.

"Aha!" cried Alex.

She tried the door and, thank goodness, it was open.

"No light…that's funny." Alex remarked.

Alex then fumbled around for a light switch. When she thought she felt one she tried to turn it. To her surprise, an invisible force thrust her through the air and with a thud, Alex landed against something rock hard. It was all a blur but Alex thought she felt her arms thrust backwards and held between several poles. Then it dawned on Alex. She was in the room where the BGO kept prisoners. Then a silky voice whispered into Alex's ear.

"Grab the key and unlock the door. I can always pull you back here if you try to escape, but don't, because I don't believe in second chances."

It was Sonnet Ivandrova. She could be lying about pulling Alex back with magic. The BGO should've somehow blocked or, unfortunately, limited her magic, but Alex didn't want to take any chances. Maybe she could bluff this.

"Okay." Alex said in her most scared voice, but she didn't have to try; her voice was already quavering. "Where's the key?"

"It's in that crate over there. And it's the golden key. Don't make any mistakes." She hissed and released Alex.

Alex, her hands shaking, went over to the crate. She felt that Sonnet could see her every move and was watching her intently. Alex opened the crate. "There must be a thousand keys in here!" Alex thought.

"Hurry up!" Sonnet said, losing her patience. Alex jumped as she said this. She didn't want to test Sonnet's patience, but she had to stall for time.

"It's too dark in here! I can't see a thing!" Alex said in a shaky voice.

"Well, keep looking!" Sonnet snapped back.

Alex did, in fact, see the key. After all, she had defeated Sonnet once but how else could she stall?

"You're a smart girl. You wouldn't take this long!" Sonnet said smugly. "Give me the key."

Alex had no choice. She either had to give Sonnet the key or make a break for it. Alex decided quickly because just as she lifted her foot off the ground to run, she flew back and hit the jail bars again.

"Nice try. But not good enough." Sonnet said mockingly.

Alex then felt Sonnet's hand grasp her throat. After that, the only thing Alex remembered was feeling the need to breathe and she felt as if she was dying. She attempted to struggle, but to no avail. Then she heard a slam and blacked out.

"Oh." Alex groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake!" called Sec.

"What happened?" Alex asked alarmed.

Sec sighed and then said," Alex, why on earth did you enter the BGO through the prison entrance?"

"The main entrance was locked! I'm so sorry if I was a little late." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex," Sec replied. "I'm sorry the doors were locked, but you know that the _other_ entrance is to the right. Besides, we cannot have people sneaking into the BGO during important meetings!"

"Okay, I get it! Now what was the meeting about?" asked Alex as she slowly started to rise from her bed.

"Lie down." Sec said calmly. Alex obeyed. "You see it seems that a young girl named Alyson Jennifer…"

"Alyson Jennifer…?" Alex asked, wanting Sec to continue.

"Alyson Jennifer Benno has gone missing." Sec continued.

"You're kidding." Alex said blankly.

"Let me finish!" Sec snapped. "According to our information, this Alyson girl is from a parallel-dimension."

"But that's impossible." Alex stated as she slowly rose from her bed to sit up.

"That's where we're stuck." Sec replied, but Alex didn't listen.

"So, someone else can summon?" Alex said as her voice rose higher. She couldn't believe it. Someone out there could summon just like she could; therefore, Alex wasn't alone!

Suddenly the door creaked open and B.C. then entered.

"Alex," he said, "We need you to summon a super-sleuth. S.K.A.R. has become involved so we must find out who can summon…like you can Alex."

Alex smiled. And for a brief moment, she thought she saw B.C. smile as well. Then, without further conversation, B.C. left the room.

"Coming?" asked Sec, after heading towards the door.

"Oh, yeah." replied Alex, who was quite content. Now all she had to do was find out who was behind the summoning!

Aly woke up in a daze.

"What the-" she said as she stood up and looked at her surroundings. A bar on the window, a faint light, and her head was throbbing. Alarmed, Aly whipped around and saw jail bars. She was in a cell…she was trapped!

Suddenly, she remembered Alyson, well…the Alyson she had summoned, and the lights turning off. Surely someone would have noticed she was gone by now…although, she was alone when she had summoned Alyson. And why did the girl she summoned have the same name as her? It was all so confusing. Aly was soon brought back to reality. If someone did find out she was gone, they had no clue where she was, Aly herself didn't know where she was. Aly was feeling desperately alone by now and tears began to well up in her eyes. She had always read those adventure books and watched those thriller movies because they were exciting and good always triumphed. But this wasn't a book or movie. This was real. At this moment, Aly began to sob uncontrollably.

"What's that racket?" a man's voice said.

"I don't know. Why don't you check if you're so concerned. It's not like I care." Another man's voice said.

"I'm _not _concerned. I'll stay here and keep guard and you go see what the noise is."

"That stupid, cocky Sabre isn't here. We don't have to listen to his orders. We'll both go!"

By this time Aly was quiet and listening the two men. Aly could see them walking toward her and she tried to slink back into the cell, when she noticed a shadow take shape behind the two men.

"Stupid and cocky, huh? Not following orders, are we?" And then Aly could see who was talking. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, but there was something about him…

Suddenly, this charming-looking man attacked the two men. Aly believed the two men had no chance whatsoever. Then the two men were thrown against the concrete wall in an instant. Aly was horrified as she saw the two unconscious men, helpless, on the floor.

Before she realized the man was watching her, he started to walk toward her. Recognizing her terror, he said, "Don't worry, they're not dead- yet."

Aly jumped for she was startled. This man may be beyond hot, but he certainly seemed deadly.

"Don't be scared." He said. "Alex and Company are on their way, and this time they won't ruin our plans!"

And then he laughed a laugh that made Aly's blood turn cold.

"So here's the deal." B.C. began. They were in a secure room-Sec as well as Alex that is-discussing the present situation.

Then B.C. continued. "We have discovered another Benno, but she is from a parallel universe. On the bright side, this means that the real Benno girl summoned the parallel-dimension version of herself."

At this point Alex was bursting with ecstasy.

"Apparently S.K.A.R. has gotten involved. Alex, we need you to summon a highly-skilled detective to track down this girl."

"No problem, but can I…" Alex paused.

"Yes?" B.C. questioned.

Alex knew B.C. would say yes- or so she thought.

"What I'm trying to say is, can I come along again?"

B.C. hesitated and finally said, "I suppose." And then he left.

"Well then," Sec said after a moment of silence, "shall we?"

As Alex searched through the crowd, whom were falling as snowflakes, the temperature began to drop. After a while, Alex found a version of her that was capable for the circumstances at stake.

"Here we go." She said as she found the perfect sleuth.

The young woman had freckles and the same eyes as Alex. Of course she was extremely thin and gorgeous.

"Hey." She greeted Alex. "So what do I have to do?" she asked no one in particular.

"Um, I'm right here." Alex said, her hope of having someone like Rachel fading.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The young woman said sarcastically.

"Here we go again," thought Alex.

"Anyway," the young woman continued, "I'm a detective. Name's Alexandra."

"Yeah, well since I'm Alex too, I need to know your middle name."

She gave Alex a blank stare.

"To avoid confusion?" Alex explained.

She sighed and then said, "Fine. My middle name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz."

"Okay Liz, well we need to find someone named Alyson Jennifer Benno." Alex said.

"Right, so do you have any evidence?"

"Yeah, come see Sec- I mean Second in Command." Alex covered.

Then they walked in silence toward Sec.

"Hello…"Sec said, waiting for a name.

"Liz."

"Well Liz, here's a picture of Alyson."

Liz began to study the picture.

"And if you turn towards the computer," Sec directed, "we have the location of the summoning and of her disappearance. We also have some information on the parallel-dimension version of Alyson, whose middle name is Bethany."

"Okay, let's get down to it!" Liz said, ignoring Alex the entire time.

"She could be in any of S.K.A.R's lairs, but I have reason to believe she's in "the one."

At this point, Liz was discussing her findings with Alex and Sec, or rather, just Sec.

"The one?" Alex inquired.

What "one" Liz?" Sec asked.

Liz replied to Sec not looking at Alex even once, "The main headquarters is where we're heading to."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Sec.

"Aly is valuable." Liz stated.

"And I'm not?" thought Alex.

"S.K.A.R. will do anything to get Alex and Aly in the same place at the same time. That's why I think Alex shouldn't come along." Liz said calmly.

"What!" Alex screamed. "B.C. already said I could go!"

"I'll call him right now," said Sec in an annoyed voice.

Then she pushed a button on her BGO communicator and said, "Hello, Alex would like to request your permission to journey alongside Liz…Yes…alright, I'll tell her."

Alex, her arms crossed, asked "Well?"

"No." Sec simply said.

Alex couldn't believe it. After all of her struggle to get credit and to be recognized leads to this-right where she began.

She was very angry at Sec, so she couldn't bear to look at her. But when she saw Liz smiling smugly at her, she couldn't help but think that she _was_ worthless. Rachel completed that Vosarak mission on her own basically. Alex began to think that she had barely done anything. Suddenly her eyes began to well up; therefore, she had to struggle to hold back her tears.

"Are you crying?" Liz said with her taunting voice that brought Alex back to reality.

Just as Alex opened her mouth to protest, Liz screamed and pointed at something, but when Alex turned around, all she saw was a figure. A figure shrouded in her eyes because of the tears.

"Alex?" the person asked.

Alex then wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Alex gaped at the person when she saw her. The girl standing before her was Aly!

Suddenly Alex began to compose herself, but then she realized Aly was crying as well.

"I know what you're going through." She said through tears.

When Alex said nothing, she continued, "No one understands me. You. _Us_."

Alex couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry. She cried for her parents, Rachel, Chuck, and Gail. She cried for David and Aly too, but most of all for love, respect, and credit for everything that she had done.

"Let's go." Aly said. "Leave them…come with the only one who understands you."

At this point, Alex realized that everyone had frozen somehow. So, from her anger and those deep, blue, pleading eyes of Aly, Alex said, "I agree…let's go."

"Alex?" someone whispered.

Alex remembered being with Aly when everything went black. Alarmed, her eyes flew open.

"Aly?" Alex said confused. This girl looked slightly different than the Aly she was just with. And the room she was in-a jail cell?

"I had to do it! If I didn't summon an incapable version of myself to do S.K.A.R.'s deeds, they would've killed my parents!" Aly frantically explained.

Then it hit Alex. That girl wasn't Aly. It was an uncooperative Aly Prime, meaning she wasn't necessarily going to obey the real Aly, the one with Alex right then.

"Wait." Alex said. "How did Aly Prime find the BGO and why did Sec and Liz freeze?"

"I'm not sure," replied Aly, "but I do know that Aly Prime could use some type of magic."

There was a pause. Then Alex started a conversation. "So I guess you're my sister. Do you know anything about m-, I mean our, parents?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Aly said distressed.

"Huh?"

"All I know is that for some reason these people want me and you. My sister died five years ago…stop pretending to be her!"

Alex was shocked. This girl actually didn't know the truth yet. Alex could tell Aly was stressed, so she decided not to say anything else.

Suddenly, the two girls heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. A shadow began to form along the wall. This figure was large and intimidating and Alex was nervous. Nervous that the leader of .R. was coming down to see her now while she was helpless. Alex believed that those footsteps belonged to Baron Giacomo Morbidini.

"Oh no…" Alex whispered.

Alex never thought she would never encounter S.K.A.R.'s people, let alone Sabre Cromwell and Sonnet Ivandrova, but the Gray Baron? Alex could feel her palms getting clammy. She looked at Aly, who seemed nervous as well.

The footsteps were growing louder. What was S.K.A.R. going to do with them? Alex did not want to find out, but her confidence, not to mention her smarts, were dwindling to a low point.

"Oh, what would my sister do?" Aly whispered. "What would Rachael do?"

Rachel…what would the Rachel that Alex know do? She certainly wouldn't panic. Rachel would find a way out, but Alex didn't have the skills that Rachel had.

"Wait…" said Alex thinking out loud. "We could summon a weapons expert to break us out of this place."

"Huh?" Aly said.

"We need more time!" Alex said in a low voice.

"Time for what?" asked Aly.

"We need to summon a weapons expert so they can break us out of here." Alex whispered. "Aly, I need you to work with me here. Summon a weapons expert as quickly as you can. I'll distract Giacomo."

"Who?" Aly said.

"Just summon, okay?"

Alex looked around. Her head turned toward the window. Alex knew neither Aly nor herself could get out, but the window was in an alcove. Maybe it just might work.

"I'm going to give you a boost into that alcove. Summon in there."

Aly reluctantly walked toward Alex.

"Hurry!" Alex said.

Then Aly, with the help of Alex, got onto her shoulders. Alex then propped Aly up toward the alcove. Just as Alex was about to let go of her, Aly slipped, but luckily, before she screamed Alex helped her up again.

"Okay, go!" Alex said just as the shadow slowly became reality.

The heavy clanking of footsteps approached Alex. Alex avoided Giacomo's piercing eyes as he walked toward her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Alex Benno! I've been quite excited to meet you. You know, you're powers are quite amazing. The power to summon without technology! That is a great gift Alex."

Alex did not reply. She knew he was taunting her, but she was so frightened, she didn't dare look up at him.

"Now," he continued, "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know." Alex said faintly.

"What's that?" the Baron replied. "Sabre clearly told me you two were in the same cell, but that will do you no good. I think that if you were together you might be…up to something."

Silence. As soon as this silence passed, a cold air swept through the room.

"Very clever I must say," said the Baron casually.

The temperature began drop even more and suddenly it was snowing.

"But not clever enough."

When the Baron said those words, Alex realized there was no escape. What would she do now?

Without warning, the Baron smashed through the jail bars with his "metal fists" weapon-like gloves, pushed Alex aside, causing her to hit the wall, and violently pulled Aly down from the window alcove.

Alex was very drowsy from the blow, but she knew she had to escape. Painfully, she turned her head towards the Baron. In his grip, he held Aly, struggling to get away. Alex realized she had to make a choice. She could escape, leaving Aly behind, or try to rescue her, which was nearly impossible. Alex barely knew Aly, but she couldn't imagine the thought of leaving her to S.K.A.R. Alex's vision was getting worse, but then she heard someone say, "Come on!"

Alex recognized the voice, but she couldn't think straight. Somehow, Alex stood up and with the help of the person, began to run away. Alex was aching, and every time she moved her right arm the pain was excruciating, but she found herself running through the room at fast as she could. Some say that when in danger, a person's adrenaline pumps to a high level, causing them to accomplish what they normally couldn't do. In this case, Alex ran as fast as she could, because she knew that if she didn't, she might have never made it outside.

There was an equal number of BGO agents and S.K.A.R. agents outside. Some were fighting and others were guarding their transportation devices. Alex and the person were pushed into a helicopter and began to take off. Alex, losing conciseness, turned to the person who had saved her, but before she could see whom it was, she passed out.

Alex awoke alarmed, but when she saw Sec and B.C. she relaxed.

"Oh, Alex. We were all worried!" said B.C.

Alex had never seen B.C. express this much concern for her, but she liked it. She also realized Sec was concerned as well.

"Alex," said Sec, "Are you feeling well enough to stand up?"

"I guess so." Alex replied.

When she got up, a sharp pain ran through her right arm, causing her some distress.

"Oh, yes." Sec said. "Alex, I forgot to mention that you broke your arm. I suggest you stay at the BGO a while until you recover."

"Whatever you say." Alex said smiling. But that smile soon faded.

Alex recalled Aly, and realized that Aly had not escaped. All of her family was gone…and Alex was, once again, alone.

The door then creaked open. Alex could see a wisp of blond hair through the door and in walked Aly.

Alex cried out in surprise, and the two young women ran toward each other and embraced.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you…you know, about you being my sister." Aly said in a choked up voice.

Alex, on the other hand was still bewildered that Aly was here. "But how…?" she asked.

"I summoned Aly Prime." Aly replied. "Don't worry, she's fine. She disappeared as soon as we left S.K.A.R.'s headquarters."

Alex, even though she barley knew her own sister, was filled with a great joy. She felt as if warm water had been poured all over her body. And for the first time in her life, Alex felt like she truly belonged.


End file.
